Kitt? Jealous?
by lovering
Summary: About Kitt getting jealous of Chute. sorry for the horrible title...and summary too actually. *sheepish grin* Multi-chap. KittxArtha, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so my first story! Hope people review. Seems like everyone's forgotten Dragon Booster. Anyway this is me pretending Kitt and Pyrrah have made up after the Fanning the Flames incident. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Booster.**

"Hey, Kitt!" Artha waved wildly to his crew member.

Kitt turned her head to see him running towards her. "Hey," she smirked, raising an amused eyebrow. "You OK?"

"Wha-?" He panted. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right," Kitt shrugged "So, what do you want to ask me?"

Artha did a double take. "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?"

"Well, you didn't run all the way here just to say hi, did you, stable boy?"

"Will you go to the Academy's dance with me?" he blurted out.

Kitt's jaw dropped. Of all the things she was expecting him to want to talk about (the race he lost earlier today, for example), this wasn't one of them. "Huh? Oh. Sure," she managed to say.

"Great. Great. See you then." Artha bounced nervously. "I- uh, bye."

Kitt blinked. "'Kay," she watched him leave, st ill kind of shocked. Where had that come from? And why in the name of Magna Draconis hadn't she said no? It's not like they flirted or anything. He was hot, he really was. But still. He could have given her a heads-up or something. Maybe a "Hey, Kitt, you look great today," or a "Nice hair, Kitt." Anything.

"Hey, Katie." Pyrrah came out of nowhere and poked her shoulder.

"Don't call me Katie," Kitt replied automatically.

"You're spacing out," Pyrrah said, ignoring her.

"Stable boy just asked me to go to the Academy dance with him. Why do you find it surprising that I'm spacing?"  
"He-what?" Pyrrah did a double take. "Wow."

"That's one word for it."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yeah," Kitt half smiled at Pyrrah. "Wonder what he looks like in a tux..."

"Yeah...you're drooling."

"Shut up. I am not."

"Uh-huh. C'mon let's go pick out your dress now so you don't obsess over choices at the last minute."

"I don't obsess! I just _think. _Intensely. Out loud."

"Sane people call that obsessing." Pyrrah informed her smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whooohoooooo!!! Second chapter already! Somebody please review on this one?**

**Oh, and Marianis and Kitt and Pyrrah are good friends in my little world. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster.**

"I still don't understand why I said yes!" Kitt fretted.

"Um, because you _like _him?" Pyrrah and Mariannis said in unison from the floor of Kitt's bedroom.

"No, I don't!" Kitt protested.

"Going on a date with the guy and _still _she refuses to acknowledge the fact that she has a crush on him," Marianis grumbled. "Unbelievable."

Pyrrah chuckled. "She's right, you know."

Kitt flopped down onto her bed, face-up. "Guys!" she groaned. "It's not a date!"

"Oh?" Marianis raised an eyebrow. "What do you call it?"

"Look, if this were a date, he would've flirted with me beforehand. It's an unwritten rule. And he's never flirted with me."

"Kit-Kat, are you pouting?" Pyrrah laughed.

"What? No!" Kitt sat up on the bed. "Of course not! Do you have mental gear block?"

"Aw! Is out little kitty-katty sad that the stable boy's never flirted wiv her?" Marianis teased, amusement sparkling in her blue eyes.

Before Kitt could form a coherent sentence, her COMM-link buzzed, and all three girls jumped.

"Kitt?" Parmon Sean's voice filled the room.

"Yes?" Kitt replied calmly, trying her hardest to give off my-friends-and-I-were-talking-about-totally-normal-stuff vibes.

"We have an emergency," Parmon said "And-"

Suddenly, Lance's face filled the screen. "And Artha says he can't _wait_ to see you in a dress-hey! Ow!" The screen went wobbly as an Artha-shaped silhouette attacked Lance then the screen went static-y. Pyrrah and Marianis nearly pissed themselves laughing.

"Shut _up_!" Kitt hissed as she headed for the door. "Oh, and feed my cat, would you?" Sparkles mewed sleepily from the foot of Kitt's bed.

_Did Artha really say he wanted to see me in a dress?_ Kitt wondered as she mounted Wyldfyr. _Huh._

**And now we wait to see what happens next!**

**Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3...I'm gonna keep working on this story until it's all on . But if you wanna review...I'm not gonna stop you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Booster...do i have to do this for every chap?!  
**

"So, what's the emergency?" Kitt asked as she stopped her dragon before Penn Stables.

"Wraith dragons," Artha answered her. Or, rather, Dragon Booster answered her. Beau, in his Dragon of Legend form, growled. "Parm, Kitt, take the left side of the city. Lance, you're with me."

"All right!" Lance pumped his fist in the air. "That's so drac!"

"What?" Kitt's eyes narrowed. "Don't I usually come with you?"

The Dragon Booster didn't even look at her as he replied. "Help Parmon. Let's go, Lance." Lance started to follow his older brother, stopped, glanced uncertainly at Kitt who looked shocked and a little bit hurt.

"Um, are you sure about this, Artha?" He asked hesitantly. Beau growled worriedly in agreement. Kitt and Artha always went together on missions. Always. They made the best team.

"Of course I'm sure!" Dragon Booster barked. "Let's move!" He and Beau raced off, with Lance and Fracshun following, although the youngest Penn looked back once.

Kitt blinked, trying to force down feelings of hurt. "Let's go, Parmon." She said in a clipped tone, urging Wyldfyr to a gallop.

"Listen, Kitt, he's just nervous!" Parmon yelled after.

"I don't want to hear it-what do you mean he's _nervous_?" Kitt stopped Wyldfyr abruptly and he grumbled in protest.

"About the Academy dance," Parmon panted as he caught up with her.

"What about it?" She demanded.

"He's a horrible dancer. I think he's afraid he'll embarrass you and you'll never want to see him again."

"Then he's an idiot," she grumbled, but she was smiling. "C'mon, Professor, we'll miss all the action if we keep standing around!"

"Oh dear," Parmon muttered as Kitt and Wyldfyr took off running again. "I hate this part!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is going to be (by far) the longest I've written on this site. So proud of myself. I think. I was originally going make these two chapters one, but I won't. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I think we've all established by now that I don't, in fact, own Dragon Booster otherwise it would still be on the air.**

"And did you see how Artha went _wham_!" Lance did a kick. "And _whack_!" He brought an imaginary stick down "and _KA-BOOGA-LOOGA!!!!_" He...well, there aren't words to describe what he did exactly. Suffice it to say, he stirred up a hell of a lot of dust. And stares.

"Yeah, yeah, Lance," Kitt coughed. "We saw. It was drac."

"Really?" A male voice asked from behind them.

"No!" She snapped, whirling around to face him. "You allowed two mag-bursts you should've blocked!"

Artha shifted uncomfortably, wincing as Lance walked past him out of the doorway, accidentally brushing his right arm.

"Why does your arm hurt?" Kitt demanded immediately. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Artha attempted a smile. "It's fine."

"Don't give me that!" Kitt hissed. She walked up to Artha and grabbed his arm, rolling her eyes when he gasped in pain. "It's nothing, huh?" She mocked, turning his arm roughly, rolling up his sleeve.

"Ow," he whispered softly.

Kitt's hands gentled. "Oh, Magna Draconis, Artha! How did you do that?" A deep gash ran from just below his wrist to his elbow. "Sit down." He obediently sat on the sofa as Kitt rummaged around for the First Aid kit in the closet. "Here we are!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Kay. This is gonna sting." Her tone was a mixture of concerned and so-pissed-off-you-could-go-hang-yourself-see-if-I-care. "Brace yourself."

Artha gritted his teeth, trying not to make a sound.

"Relax," Kitt murmured. "This is to help you, not hurt you." She rubbed circles onto the back of his hand. Artha unclenched the fist his right hand had become and took a deep breath.

"'Kay," he whispered. "Relaxed."

She smiled up at him. "Better."

"I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk," Artha said softly, when Kitt leaned across his legs to wrap the bandages around him arm.

Kitt paused. "Why'd you do it?"

He sighed. "I know you don't want to go to the dance with me."

Kitt's head snapped up. "What? How-what?!"

"Well, your answer wasn't exactly enthusiastic!"

"You could've given me some _warning_!"

"A _warning_?"

"Yes! A heads-up of some sort!" At Artha's blank stare, she sighed in defeat. "A compliment, stable boy, a _compliment._"

"You wanted a _compliment_ before I asked you out?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes! That's exactly what I wanted! A little flirting even! Would that have killed you?"

A slow grin spread across his face. "A little flirting?" He repeated in a low voice.

**A/N:And the plot thickens!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, guys! Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs heavily then mumbles quickly* I don't own Dragon Booster.**

_Previously, on Kitt? Jealous?: _

_ "You wanted a compliment before I asked you out?" he exclaimed in disbelief._

_ "Yes! That's exactly what I wanted! A little flirting even! Would that have killed you?"_

_ A slow grin spread across his face. "A little flirting?" He repeated in a low voice._

"Uh, um, yeah." Kitt stuttered a bit at the sudden change in his voice.

"A compliment?"

"Mm-hm."

"How about...you're beautiful."

"That's...good," she said slowly.

"But not great?"

She tried not to smile. "No..."

"How about...every girl I meet, I compare to you? They're always missing something."  
Kitt licked her lips unconsciously. She hadn't realized how close they were getting. The bandages lay forgotten in her hand. "Like what?"

Artha's hand traveled upwards and began playing with a lock of her hair. "They never have a sense of humor. Or they're never as pretty as you. Or they don't call me out on my bluffs. Or they don't teach me drac new tricks on the track." He grinned at her.

Kitt was frowning. "Chute did all of those things," she pointed out.

"She did?" Artha frowned too. "No, she didn't."

"Yeah, she did. She has a great sense of humor, she's absolutely stunning, she calls _everyone _out on their bluffs and she taught you that hanging upside down trick." She ticked off each quality on her fingers.

Artha grinned widely. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're _jealous_ of Chute."

"I am not!" Kitt blushed. _Screw you body. _She cursed mentally. _Screw you._

"You're blushing!" he cried gleefully.

"So what?" She crossed her arms, turning away from him.

"But, seriously," he said. "She doesn't have all those things."

"I just proved she does."

"She doesn't have _your_ sense of humor. She's not as pretty as _you_ are. And she didn't teach me anything. She just expected me to go along."

Kitt turned back to face him. "What are you saying?"

"She's not _you_." His blue eyes stared earnestly into her green ones.

Kitt took his face in between her hands and pressed her lips against his. After a shocked Artha took a second to adjust, he began to kiss back, almost hungrily.

"Hey, Artha! Kitt! I made it to Level 24 on Battleground Dragon!" Lance called, innocently walking into the room. "Guys?" He stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway. "Oh, scarred for _life_!" He covered his eyes with his hand.

At the loud crash of the VIDD game falling to the floor, Kitt and Artha broke apart.

"How did we-" Kitt asked breathlessly, half lying down on the sofa with Artha positioned on top her, keeping his weight off her with one arm.

"Good question," he whispered, getting off. "Hey, Lance! You made to Level 24! Lance? Why are you covering your eyes and moaning? Lance!"

"Boys? Kitt?" Connor walked into the room with Parmon at his side. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Kitt replied, seemingly unable to stop grinning. "Not much at all." She turned to Artha, who was trying to get his brother to look at him. "You can bandage your arm on your own now, right? I gotta get home for dinner."

"Sure," he smiled warmly, and strode over to her. "See you at the dance tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed her, just for a few seconds.

"See you," she whispered back, smoothing down his shirt. Both of them ignored the sound of jaws dropping all around them. "Bye, guys."

"I get a special goodbye now," she heard Artha brag after she had left the stables.

She chuckled to herself, and practically skipped to Wyldfyr's stall. "Let's go home, boy," she told him. "I gotta tell Pyrrs and Marianis about this."


End file.
